


Cuando el barco llegue

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Recovered Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antes de que el huracán comience, será la hora en la que el barco llegue.





	Cuando el barco llegue

 

**CUANDO EL BARCO LLEGUE**

 

 

Apenas pisar la madera del muelle, Georg se arrepintió de haber cedido con varios ‘sí’ a susurros. Gustav, con Britneé enganchada a su brazo y su esposa caminando a su lado, se destensó con la voz suave del mar y un viento de tantos que le batió las pestañas. Bill se apartó el flequillo oscuro y atrapó un anillo de diamantes con los dedos. Georg se sentó en el muelle, mojando la punta de las botas.

 

—¿Qué tal París?

 

—Bien, papá.

 

Gustav le señaló un rasguño sangrante naranja, sobre la piel del cielo; la muchacha apretó las manos heladas y se contrajo de gusto.

 

—¿Qué tal ahora?

 

Bill le siguió la mirada a su sobrina –orgulloso del término–, suspirando por las gaviotas para el horizonte; inventando un acorde, cantando a una orilla verde o purpura. Georg sepultaba la mirada en un fondo que no le interesaba, terriblemente vacío y con la tráquea hundida en el estómago. Gustav sonreía.

 

—Entonces—Un beso sobre la barba blanquecina—nos vemos en el hotel, papá.

 

—Nos vemos en el hotel—repitió Linda, sobre sus labios, acariciando sus dedos maltratados—. Envía mis saludos, los de ambas.

 

Los zapatos ortopédicos se deslizaron sobre el muelle; murmullos que desaparecieron tras ellos. Georg y el agua, retando a algo, se deshicieron, se alejaron; aun viéndose, separados, Georg contuvo el aliento, saboreando el tiempo presente, viéndose. Gustav se acercó y le palmeó el hombro. Bill se sentó en el muelle. En el reflejo, Gustav calmando a Georgie.

 

Gustav, Georgie y el cielo rojizo.

 

—Traje champagne—dijo Bill—. Está en mi bolso.

 

—Marica—Georg sacó la botella. No se atrevió a abrirla—. ¿Quién quiere…?

 

—Gustav—pidió Bill; Gustav asintió.

 

Una voz filosa le golpeaba las orejas. Gustav dejó caer la espuma por entre los dedos. Bill se estrujaba las manos, sonreía, se desdibujaba, se pintaba. Georg corría con el agua; sus ojos verdes vagando del muelle de madera a la curva de la espalda de Bill, atento a sí mismo para no vomitar. El pobre de Bill, ensimismado, transparente. Válgalo el mismísimo, las nubes. La caricia amarillenta, la sombra de ellos reunidos en una isla cualquiera, bromeando sin tener palabras para reírse en serio. Georg mira a Bill y luego a Gustav, la arena que se sacude con el agua, más allá. Los lentes del Schäfer se empañan con el vaho. Toma de la botella, se la pasa a su compañero.

 

Se ponen a discutir mientras se acaban la botella. De vez en cuando, Bill deja de parlotear por un gemido involuntario, natural, y Georg voltea la cara y se sacude la ropa, suelta una risa actuada; Gustav se limpia los lentes. Charlan sobre Malcriado. Bill se jacta de su voz, canta algo. Ya no Britney, agradecidos. Melancólicos, ‘All for Love’ les suena gangosa y anodina, lo cual la deja en el aire batiéndose, henchida de facilidad. El pelo de Bill hasta los hombros. Sus dedos cepillan la barba en sus mejillas, Bill. Las risas entre ellos son tan sueltas que se enredan en los árboles. El viento ya amenaza. La arena oscurece.

 

 Cantan.

 

La luna es menguante. Bill saca de su chaquetón la caja de habanos, los ofrece, se pone a fumar. Georg se resguarda bajo una capa de humo, se retuerce sobre la madera. Gustav los mira, subiéndose el marco de las gafas. A quién qué. Son ellos. La risa de Bill se filtra por el espacio vacío, Gustav se entretiene tamborileando una de Foo Fighters, que a nadie le gusta. Georg canta algo con Bill, improvisan, inventan palabras.

 

—No lo soporto—terminó por aullar Georg, entremedio del canto agudo de su amigo.

 

Gustav dejó de tamborilear y se terminó de un trago la segunda de champagne. Bill pausó ‘Janie’s got a gun’.

 

—No aguanto tanto…—murmuró, peinándose la cabellera platinada hacia atrás—, pequeños cabrones insensatos.

 

—¿Qué hora tienes? —Bill le apretó la pierna. Geo miró la luz de las estrellas, sobre el mar.

 

—Las veinte con treinta y cinco—respondió Gustav, marcando de nuevo el compás.

 

Bill sabe qué hay entre los ojos acuosos de ambos muchachos. Imagina que, entre las piedras sobre la arena, la mirada de Gustav se encandila de remembranzas, vagas para su edad, y se sacude los rostros mohínos, barre huellas. Lo lamenta más por Georg, que se estruja el saco y lo evita; adivina –Bill lo sabe, adivinando– su película en blanco y negro, sonriendo apenas en ellos, como nenes en el parque. La vida en su cualidad de bella, manejable, como las prostitutas que ahora frecuenta. La vida de ellos cuando había un ‘más’, un ‘yo’ de cadenas que los acercaba y los hacía ‘ellos’, cuando no había ‘tú’, en instantes donde sí era ‘de’. Bill lo entiende. Y entiende que ellos también sepan que está en las mismas. Entiende y sabe y adivina.

 

La isla se queda con sus duetos y sus tríos. La guitarra la olvidaron en el diván, donde Britneé debe de estar mancillándola porque _no_ a la oportunidad. Gustav les cuenta sobre sus clases de ballet, su novio Imbécil, su gusto por el rock de los sesenta. La muñeca tiene el pelo rubio oscuro, ojos cafés y los labios de Linda. Les muestra una foto que carga en la billetera, para presumir. Georg se guarda la risa por el orgullo, su casi sobrina, preciosa; comiéndose las ganas de decir «la _hemos_ visto crecer». Bill le pide una para él. El Instagram le llama poquito. 

 

—¿Y tú? —le pregunta Georg a Bill, hablando de amor. Agachando la cabeza, se reconcilia con el agua y niega en una risa tonta, que porta a media noche—. Entiendo.

 

—Flota—declara—, y si te fijas bien, parece volar.

 

Gustav se seca los ojos con las mangas de la leñadora, susurrando algo que los otros dos no entienden pero que les llega con la culpa de ‘colegas’. Es tiempo para Gustav. El mismo se pone de pie, se acerca a la orilla, deslizando las zapatillas con vigor fingido, y se abraza débilmente, tocando con los dedos los codos. Y el mar es sólo un secreto del mundo que no entiende, otro de otros, que le apacigua las dudas con relojes. En cuanto a las manecillas, Gustav sabe que entre cielo y lo negro que alcanza a ver, se junta un horizonte remoto a su mano, y que al tocar las seis con tanto, podrá saber qué es lo que él se propone para dejarse caer solo en eso que no entiende y poder saberse entendido. Cerrar los ojos, acariciar el pelo de su hijita, besarle las manos arrugadas –eternamente pintadas de rosa pastel– a Linda, y poder ser capaz de cargar préstamos que cedería por obtener un. Apuestas de talante ficticio, se encoge de hombros. Georg y Bill permanecen callados a su espalda.

 

Georg piensa, mientras tanto, que a su bajo le hace falta un acorde que le pierde la confianza a sus dedos; a su vez, sus dedos están entumecidos por la edad y los besos de la joven Candy, la chiquilla que trabaja en Sankt Pauli. Y Sankt y la mierda de la mierda, pegadas en coordenadas sur, este, norte… Georg estornuda, piensa en el bajo, que es una mentira decir que le falta un acorde de sus dedos; le hace falta una compañera, como a él, pero _a-versionada_. Falacia los besos en los nudillos, que hace años no recibe y que Candy no le da con excusas o risas después de una broma estúpida: los motivos de Geo para llamarle “beso” a algo metafísico que le vuela por encima como pesares disfrazados, a lo menos son “picos”. Niega con los labios, si aquello si… no.

 

Bill se cubre la cara con las manos, y el fantasma tatuado en su antebrazo revoca la careta de adulto que debe de tener. Son muchos por encima del cuarenta. Fuma con fervor y los ojos tapados. Atento a las palmas, Bill se retuerce sin moverse, abre la boca para decir, pero le sale un gemido adolescente que, como chillido, se alienta de un estrago y se lanza al nostálgico. Se rompe en imaginación para las reprimendas del futuro, pero ya no hay con qué. Los ojos aguados le pesan en la cabeza, como la lengua. Fuma y canta y tamborilea los dedos sobre su frente. Extraña lo que niega y se niega a sí mismo. _Es Bill_ , dijeron ellos, _es Bill_. Con cuánta razón; le añade un ‘sólo’.

 

—¿Pueden escuchar lo de antes? —Gustav volvió a ellos.

 

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Georg.

 

—No lo sé; gritos, guantazos, chistes… lo pretérito, lo que importa de verdad.

 

—No me acuerdo del nombre—dice Bill, soplando las palabras. Gustav se queda callado un segundo, viéndole los ojos secos.

 

—Explícame eso—interviene Geo—. Explícame qué putas…—repite a Bill.

 

—El lugar siempre tiene culpas—Fuma un poco, continúa—: El lugar y que sea de hace años. ¿No lo sienten parte de ese… ese…? —Gustav mueve los labios en ‘adiós’ que nadie es capaz de nadie—. Parece que se me escapa a trozos, y, sin embargo, lo olvido a palabras, y fumo a ver si se me devuelve al sentir, pero ya ni siquiera lo pienso. Intento imaginar, ¿saben?, cómo debe de sonar las vocales que haya tenido, quizás adjuntando una ‘a’ demás—Rascó sus párpados y la barba; los miró, su voz trastocada por el tiempo—; que cada que lo digo no extraño decirlo, no lo digo a gusto; lo que me duele en serio es no sentirlo, porque luego de eso, me encuentro con que sé por qué es el afán, y tengo que… otra vez, tengo que repetirlo otra vez.

 

—Bill—El abrazo simbólico, la defensa de Georg—, Bill.

 

—Otra vez repetirlo, ¿saben?, y otra…—Sacude el cigarrillo sobre la madera—; cerrar los ojos y empezar con todo hasta darme cuenta que ya no puedo recordar cómo eran las formas de decir ese… ese…, las maneras de convencerme que es tan, ¡mierda!, tan… no puedo con las palabras, chicos, ¿la edad les pateó las bolas como a mí? Antes ni siquiera había trabas. Jodida mierda, vamos…—Sorbió por la nariz, no estaba llorando. Gustav sonrió por condescendencia, mas no hubo otro gesto—. Sólo hablar bien, ¿y ustedes qué?

 

—Últimamente no puedo afinar el bajo—confesó Georg, apretando los párpados con ambos índices. Abrió los ojos. Bill y Gustav le miraban con la sombra de su verdad a medias—. Por ‘últimamente’ quiero decir… desde este _adiós cabrón_ , que nos venció a nosotros. Para mí no hay un pasado después de eso. Sigo viendo cómo desciende, cómo desaparece, cómo… sólo me basta cerrar los ojos a mí también—Prendió otro cigarrillo, jugó con el corcho de la botella—, y desaparezco de esta mierda y de este estado fecal igual de gris e inconexo. Miren nada más qué vocabulario. Y no puedo afinar el bajo, puta mierda, ya no puedo sin ayuda de una chica y las promesas de cuando cierro la puerta. Te toca, cabrón.

 

—Siento que arranqué más hojas de las que debía—Chasqueó—. Estoy viviendo bien, con los constantes ‘y si…’ que te lamentas de que existan. Sí lo escucho y sí siento, pero a medias, como es. Sigo aquí disfrutando de lo que a mí sí se me ofreció; quiero donarlo a veces. Quiero mi pasado de vuelta. Ver a esos ‘y si…’ del mundo reducidos porque hice lo que tenía que hacer. Quiero el ‘antes’ para repetirlo y acordarme de todo, sin la patada de la edad en los huevos—Gustav se fregó duramente la cara, roja ya; murmuró—: Escucha.

 

La luz azulina les golpeó el rostro, la azul oscura al óleo de algo inmenso. Bill los animó a bajarse del muelle y caminar por la arena blancuzca. Cantando algo de piratas y guerra, con los huesos perforando la piel blanda, trotaron en busca de los otros. Marcó el reloj de Gustav las seis. Bill cerró los ojos mientras bailaba sobre el litoral. Georg se humedeció los labios y los pasó sobre sus nudillos flacos.

 

Bill lo sintió primero, el roce suave del viento sobre sus mejillas mojadas. Bajo los pies, las aguas le apretaban los tobillos y gimió de sorpresa, alzando los brazos a Georg y a Gustav, inmersos en sí mismos. Georg señaló al horizonte, dónde y cuándo sin falta; Gustav se acercó a la línea directa. El viento ya no estaba con ellos, y sus ojos miraron el chocar de una ola contra otra, furiosas de tanto esperar por.

 

En la borrasca por donde pasa el barco, se distingue un pez, su respirar taciturno, su fidelidad de escasa vida, su olvido premeditado por el alrededor. Miran sus colegas, moviendo las aletas, cómo es que pasa el barco sobre ellos, si es que un pez llora, todos lloran. Escuchan el ruido de una voz acompañada de otra, susurros compuestos de noche que siguen el paso de la nave, que le dan permiso a seguir por sus corazones. Si supieran en serio a qué viene, qué tipo de vida. Los que le siguen son entibiados por sus migajas, los que no, son complacidos con su memoria.

 

Sólo una vez al año, Bill recuerda…

 

—Tom—jadea, abriendo los brazos para marcar el lugar de encuentro.

 

 _Tom_ , dice Gustav, lo grita adentro, amasando parte de la arena entre sus dedos. El nombre hace llorar a Georg, que se limpia los parpados desenfrenado, admirando el venir del barco. El barco mismo se les declara como fatigado, ansioso, nunca triste. Parece que balbucea el cielo un ‘él’, que aceptan a su manera. Bill grita el nombre por fin.

 

Gustav, entonces, con la proa cerca de ellos, entiende al mundo y los abrazos que le siguen, sus abrazos, sus cálidos brazos, pasando por su piel en instantes que Gustav deseó ser sólo cuerpo y no Linda, una bebé en camino que no sabía cómo ocultar mientras duraba su roce promiscuo e inocente –Tom era así, un niñito incontenible en veintiocho años de fábrica–. Vio a las gaviotas erguir sus cuellos sobre el barco, orgullosas de andar con él. No es nada que contara antes. Nada de cuadros o celebridades. Gustav y Tom se ven a los ojos, y apenado el primero se cubre la boca, pero a Tom, sellado en sus manos, le es un atavío sublevado. Es en el cielo donde lo ve cuando parpadea; el viejo Gustav de ya sesenta y cinco se destapa para que la sonrisa de Tom opaque la edad con la misericordia y el adiós remplazado en un ‘todavía’, flaco y pálido como la última vez en sus brazos, sus propios brazos, pasando por la piel de Tom que nunca fue sólo cuerpo y nunca se contuvo en un ‘sólo’. Sus bonitos ojos café, lo que Gustav no recordaba y no suelta ni a palabras para no olvidarlo más. De lo que se despide cada noche, con un beso al viento que Linda consume con sus buenas noches amor mío, que borra para que ni al barco, ni a Tom que espera en él, les haga nada para perdonar. Es seguro, Tom, que te daría los años de mi hija, mis propios años, para tenerme a ti y a mí, Tom (¡qué dulce suena!), entre las velas, o arribar en un andén de agua, como lo quieras. Y el golpe bajo el hombro, sus sueños contados por chistes tristes.

 

Georg, el bueno de Geo, se empapa los nudillos, refrescado por el ‘él’ que brama el mar. Escucha el palpitar de una guitarra: mueve los dedos con ella. Se ríe porque afina. Georg deja de llorar. Espera por su crujido travieso, los besos en la palma que borran otros besos siniestros, el picor de la barba, el arrume de cabello en su cuello. Georg espera verlo contento, traicionado a los ojos. Limpia la vista con una mano, espera. Mientras aguarda, su bajo toca una cuerda, su guitarra la enternece con un juego de manos, de voces distorsionadas, que Georg por fin comprende como suyas, de ambos, y se ríe más fuerte, saludando para sus labios, contenidos en su desayuno: secretos pesares a los que ora por miedo a no verlo entre paredes. Tiene que rezar en medio de su bienvenido escandalo gozoso para no hallar que existe menos de lo que cree y menos besos, por tanto, menos de sus labios que esconde. Y al verlo, distingue un saludo y su guitarra tapándole el pecho. Georg, apretujando los sesenta y seis, apoyándose de ellos, le dedica su composición de minutos y se deja besar los nudillos con paciencia. El sol les toca la cara. Arrugado, envuelto en mediocridad, se sonroja. Pronuncia un algo que los mira a los ojos. Georg llora de nuevo. «Entonces… eso», le llega, «¿Qué?». Tom… «Está muerto». Pim. «¿Por qué eso?». Hazlo de nuevo. «Porque me da la gana». ¿Para qué con otras? El bajo está listo. «Está en la puta mierda», «Dime dónde queda», «Ni Dios lo sabe».

 

Tom, encasilla Bill, Tom. Un mechón de cabello pasa por su dedo, lo retuerce, lo mastica. Tom, maravillado. Su hermano le grita un Billy, pero no entiende. No adivina cómo es que Tom no vino antes. El agua le salpica los pies; Bill se pone de cuclillas, atosigando a su Tom de dos años. Más atrás, su Tom de siete le escupe agua, le saca la lengua, le grita a Simone un par de cosas falsas. El agua le toca los muslos. Doce años, delgado, le corretea hasta dar con su cuello. Bill le hace cosquillas con sus dedos exprimidos, temporal, Tom se descuida, ríe bellamente en las imágenes que Bill conserva en el paladar. En sus dieciséis es un imbécil, usando gorras y esos pantalones que detesta, peor que antes. Tom le muestra el dedo medio, le da un puñetazo en el brazo y le cuenta un chiste cansador que Bill acepta siendo su gemelo. Sus veinte y las trenzas. Sus veinte y las novias y el sexo avanzado que ya es un problema. Tom le besa los labios. Le sonríe. Un gesto obsceno. Y a los veinticinco, lacio su pelo y con barba, Bill se quita los anillos para tocarle con la punta de los dedos. «Ahí estás, Billy». Tom, estás jodido. «Me emputa que te escondas, ¿qué carajos haces?». «Fíjate, ya hemos vuelto a lo mismo». «Ese concurso de mierda, ni siquiera he podido calificarme como músico». «California…». Hasta que queda en un Tom inacabable. Se alza el barco por el mar. El barco les muestra la proa. Y ellos se hunden. Gustav, Georg y él levantan los brazos, los elevan derrotados, idos de peligro.

 

Avergonzados de sí mismos.

 

 


End file.
